


and yet, here we are

by iwillstayalive



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, They're both soft, geralt had a fond look on his face ok, i couldn't ignore that, set on episode four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: There was something about the way Geralt was looking at him that prompted Jaskier. His eyes were shining, more than normal, and he had a fond if a little exasperated expression.He couldn't ignore his feelings anymore, even if they weren't reciprocated.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 240





	and yet, here we are

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo, another scene i had to create to get it out of my system :') geraskier has grabbed me by the throat and isn't letting go soon.

Geralt was grinning, thinking about Jaskier’s “courtly reputation” being secure now. “I saved your life. You're on your own from here on. Try not to get any daggers in your back before dawn.”

There was something about the way Geralt was looking at him that prompted Jaskier. His eyes were shining, more than normal, and he had a fond if a little exasperated expression.

He couldn't ignore his feelings anymore, even if they weren't reciprocated.

"Did you mean it? Early today. When you said you're not my friend."

Geralt grunted. "I'm here, aren't I? Protecting your stupid ass."

"Remember what I told you? About maybe...someone wanting you?

"Yeah, I told you I don't believe in that."

"Do you really not want something for yourself after all...after all the monsters and the hunting is over?"

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it."

"Hmm," Jaskier mumbled, looking up at Geralt from his lashes. "Well, once this monster hunting nonsense is over with — "

Geralt snorted, remembering his early words. Jaskier smiled.

" — Please, know that. I want you. And not for the songs. Thank you, Geralt of Rivia, for being there for me."

Geralt grunted and looked down. "No need to thank me, bard. I'm just doing what any decent person would do."

"But you're not human, are you? That's what you keep saying."

Jaskier put his hand in Geralt's shoulder to catch his attention again. The Witcher looked up, surprised by the action but not uncomfortable. "If you ask me, you're a nice human, you White Wolf."

And then he kissed him.

That definitely took Geralt by surprise but he didn’t startle. He stood still, letting the bard softly caresses his lips with his own, feeling like his slow beating heart might actually speed up at the feeling of Jaskier’s lips on his, the tip of his tongue shyly tracing the outline of his lips, his breathing speeding up —

Before he had the chance to say anything, the fanfare started, announcing the start of the banquet and Jaskier leaned back, breathing heavily. And then everyone was moving and the moment was postponed.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, watching Jaskier go away to play.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this one doesn't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. any comments, suggestions are welcome! also come scream at me about the witcher/yen/geraskier on twitter @kindaresilient


End file.
